User talk:DYSUTOPIA
Welcome to the ! Hi MetroMara, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Template:MetroMara page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Luctor Et Emergo (talk) 00:21, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Talk Page Start Curiosity question Why the need for the whole new account? Anyway, hope to see one or both of you around. :) Alex Jiskran 10:01, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Family Tree. . .? Hey! I had a question for you and I hope it's not to confusing xD I wanted to know if you would like to create a character that is in a family tree with some other characters that other users have and possibly might make, the characters being Charlie Cloud and Warren Cloud with more characters to come later. They'll all be apart of the Cloud Family Tree and you're welcome to make a cousin, sibling, aunt or whatever. Just let me know so we can converse and figure things out ^-^ 02:20, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch! Please post with Niall in the locker rooms so we can get games started! Thanks! The course of true love never did run smooth 16:04, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Quidditch! Please post with Flynn in the the locker rooms so we can get games started! Thanks! The course of true love never did run smooth 16:07, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Question Hi, Lilly~ Is it okay for a character to be able to use Fire Elemental Magic? My planned character is from the Philippines where a (fanon) magical school offers Elemental Magic training in its curriculum. 14:06, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Sorting of Harley Barnes Emma tigerlily 17:30, March 2, 2015 (UTC) it is i, Krys yooo do u have a skype bc like. chat's being a butt and I have serious matters (not really its just patronuses) to discuss also ily friend 00:40, 03/3/2015 Quidditch Game POst please. 15:03, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Owen Is he an orphan? I know his parents died...but who/where has he been staying since? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:35, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :Then I don't see an issue as long as you're not currently planning any wierd adopted sibling dating relationship between them. ;) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:42, March 10, 2015 (UTC) My Abrupt Departure Sorry I left suddenly. I'm helping a new user out over on Divergent and I can only run one chat at a time. I should be back in a bit Nymphs I don't know what that is, but let me know what's going on and I can have Gwen wherever...assuming it's at Hogwarts. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:02, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :She would definitely meet up with the others, but I don't think the teachers would let her or any other students go out into the forest. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 21:15, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Niall/Kasey/Nora Assuming things are still iced when you get on, continuation is contingent upon your clearance. 14:28, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Nordskov Yeah...a palace really. I'll get the picture updated. thanks for pointing that out...it hasn't been updated in forever. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:51, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :I'll fix it all tomorrow morning, updating the picture, and unlinking it from Jenna, and just making it a general place so you guys can create rooms there too. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:57, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Norwegian Palace. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:35, March 31, 2015 (UTC) New RP None of my characters are currently at the Post Office, or in an RP with Isabelle. I have three different volunteers, in the location of your choice. *Isabelle and Rosanna *Isabelle and Shanelle *Isabelle and Maristela Binici The first time I heard Aquarius was in the musical/movie Hair, when I heard the version by Digital Daggers I feel in love with the song all over again. I Surrender is the kind of song I love because I can listen to it on repeat, and not get bored. Effie.stroud (talk) 04:52, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Chat If you need me, I'll be in my sandbox wiki's chat. Chat over here is being weird. Do you know that feeling you get when you think you know someone, but don't? -Jaye Hetalian? Yeah, I am! :) Who's your favorite? NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 18:27, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Hmm... I'd have to say England, too. I was supposed to cosplay him to Hetalia Day in Seattle, but that didn't happen. :/ NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 18:33, April 12, 2015 (UTC) England and France? Probably France, just a bit. I haven't really shipped him with someone to an OTP level. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 18:36, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Yes! Denmark and Norway is beautiful! My OTP for Hetalia is Sweden and Finland though. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 18:38, April 12, 2015 (UTC) No. NorIce? I'm happily going to say that I don't ship it at all. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 18:47, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Germano Germano was my first ever Hetalia ship :D NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 18:54, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Definitely, it's a pretty good ship and it's shipped a lot too. NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 19:01, April 12, 2015 (UTC) For Niall Roleplayimg I'd love to roleplay with you again. Maybe Aisling and my new character Enid (haven't developed the page yet)? NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 05:46, April 21, 2015 (UTC) RP? I started us a RP with Jaina, Lisbeth and Owen on Platform 9 and 3/4. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:37, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hey Lills :D I was wondering if you'd like to RP Emily and Wyatt (and whomever else might like to join) on the first years carriage? 21:42, April 24, 2015 (UTC) The Three Broomsticks It needs archiving NotAlwaysPerfect (talk) 19:58, April 26, 2015 (UTC)